Once Upon a Time...
Once Upon a Time... was the first-ever promo written by Krimson Mask during June 2006 in the Pyromania 8.1 trash-talking thread. The promo introduced The Tales of Krimson Mask promos, and gave background regarding the Krimson Mask and Little Red Riding Hood characters. Promo ~ THE TALES OF KRIMSON MASK ~ ONCE UPON A TIME... ~Once upon a time, there lived a dear little girl who was loved by everyone in the village who looked at her. But yet no one loved her more than her sweet old Grandmother, who would do anything for her. The little girl was given a little cap of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else. She would forever be called Little Red Riding Hood. One day, her Mother said to her, '' ''Mother: "Little Red Riding Hood, take this piece of cake and bottle of wine to Grandmother's house. She is feeling very ill and these will do her well." '' ''So the little girl set out to deliver the goodies to Grandmother. Just as Little Red Riding Hood entered the woods, a Big Bad Wolf came before her to greet the little one. Little Red had no idea what kind of terrible creature she was meeting and was not afraid of the animal. The Big Bad Wolf asked Little Red Riding Hood where she was going. Little Red told him that she was going to Grandmother’s house underneath the large oak tree just a half-mile away. The Big Bad Wolf thought to himself what a nice meal the girl would make along with the old grandmother. He quickly deceived Little Red Riding Hood to explore the flowers in the woods while he set-out on his plan. The Big Bad Wolf deceived the grandmother by sounding like the precious girl, gained entrance into the house, and devoured the grandmother. He then would dress himself up in her nightgown and cap as he waited on Little Red Riding Hood. The little girl arrived and met her Grandmother with her cap pulled over her face, but looking very awkward. Little Red: "Oh Grandmother! What big ears you have." Big Bad Wolf (posing as Grandmother): "The better to hear you with, my child," Little Red: "Oh Grandmother! What big eyes you have." Big Bad Wolf: "The better to see you with, my dear." Little Red: "Oh Grandmother! What a big mouth you have." Big Bad Wolf: "The better to eat you with." Suddenly, the Big Bad Wolf leapt out of the bed and swallowed Little Red Riding Hood. Proud of his accomplishment, the animal decided to take a nap and snored very loudly. It was at this time that a hunter was passing by the house and noticed the loud snoring. He peaked inside and recognized the prey he had been hunting. He took his axe and was about to slice the wolf into two, but suddenly realized that the dear old lady might still be alive inside. The hunter snipped at the stomach and freed Grandmother and Little Red Riding Hood. The hunter and girl quickly gathered large stones to fill inside the wolf’s belly. When the Big Bad Wolf woke up, he tried to run away, but collapsed and quickly died. After the encounter, the hunter cut off the Big Bad Wolf’s head to empty the predator’s blood. The three would then share the cake and wine Little Red Riding Hood had brought. The three had a delightful time. And They Lived Happily Ever After. The End. ...or so that’s what everyone thought. Several moments later after Grandmother had regained her composure, she sternly requested to the hunter that he protect Little Red Riding Hood, for Grandmother never wanted to see her dear sweet grandchild in harm again. In exchange for an undisclosed favor, the hunter promised that he would protect Little Red Riding Hood for the rest of his life. As time grew on, Little Red Riding Hood blossomed into the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom. Seeing this sexy piece of meat, the predators of the woods sought after her whenever she was off to Grandmother’s. But unfortunately for the wicked creatures, the huntsman proved valuable. The hunter slaughtered any predator that came close to the girl. His slaying abilities became kingdom known for his habit of decimating beasts with his savage professional wrestling maneuvers and impressive axe-wielding. His slaying trademark always ended with him drawing blood from the beast’s head to cause profuse bleeding. He would then take the blood with his hands and bathe his face with the liquid. Because of his fetish for facial blood, the hunter began wearing a red mask and would take on the name Krimson Mask. Despite their difference in age and appearance, Krimson & Red would forever be inseparable, developing a father/daughter like bond. During this time, a local king was starting up a professional wrestling organization. After hearing of the folktales about Krimson Mask and Little Red Riding Hood, he invited them into his promotion. With the sweet girl as his manager, Krimson Mask immediately found success and would win titles in every kingdom they toured. '' ''Unfortunately, the success of the two would eventually lead to their tragedy. A crooked rival promoter in the northeast kingdom organized a pack of wolves to take out the popular pair. The wolf pack attacked Krimson Mask and stripped him of his mask. The beasts tried to eat the flesh off his face with their sharp claws and pointed teeth. With her protector subdued, and herself being surrounded by several Big Bad Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood was defenseless for the first time since the traumatic experience from several years before at Grandmother’s house. What happened next is unknown. All the two know is that they’re in a new world. Krimson Mask has lost his sight and can no longer speak after the altercation. His mask covers his sure-to-be disfigured face. His chest is scattered with scars and stained blood. He now acts in a calculated, serial-killer-type demeanor. He just wants to make people bleed in revenge for not protecting the little girl he had promised Grandmother that he would always guard. As for Little Red Riding Hood, she still is as attractive as before. Not a single cut exists on her luscious body. But the mental scarring is evident everywhere. She no longer resembles the sweet innocent girl she has always been. She’s now become insanely demented and crazy. One moment she’ll act like the little girl she was when she was first swallowed at Grandmother’s. Another moment, she’ll become maniacal in everything she says. Whether it’s true or loony talk, she believes someone in the PWA has answers to their unknown past and how they got here from “A Land Far, Far Away”. With Little Red acting as the eyes and mouth for Krimson Mask, the two hope to extract information and blood. God can only hope that it’ll lead to a happy ending for both of them...and their opponents. Only they can be the authors in this fairytale gone horribly wrong. See also *''The Tales of Krimson Mask'' External links Category:Promos Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask